


Take On The World

by Error_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kinda canon compliant, Song fic, also spoiler for the two secret endings, anyways enjoy!, spoiler for seven's real name ??? (if that is still a spoiler lmao), the song is from you me at six, tho some of the dialogues are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_606/pseuds/Error_606
Summary: Seven and MC recalls the life they had and their journey towards the one they have now.





	Take On The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay so this is my first fic in a long time (tho I never did post any of them except this one) and it might be trash so yeah... but I hope you enjoy!

_I can see, see the pain in your eyes,_

_Oh believe, believe me and I have tried_

The shattered pieces of glass had been painful to step on but what was a little pain to remind her that she's alive? The man in front of her, persuading her to accept his invitation of eternal paradise, it had been nothing short of unconvincing. Even in these moments, she could think of only one name to call out to.

"Seven! Help!" She yelled, not even sure if he'd hear her but she had trusted him and this was enough for her to call out to him.

The man had chuckled, mocking her, as he grabs a hold of her, the door suddenly opens and seven rushes in making his grip on her tighten. As seven realizes who he had been against him this whole time, the anger in his eyes had gone and was replaced with shock, pain, and… regret.

 

_No, I won't, I won't pretend to know what you've been through,_

It had been a long two days since… since he had found out about his twin brother, Saeran. Two whole days of him pushing her away, of him working non-stop like a madman and she feared for him.

But of course she had managed to knock down his walls, he had tried to push her away in any way he had to, he would do just about anything if it meant to keep her safe. She was patient and persistent with him, her honesty and bravery and resilience made it hard for him not to fall for her deeper than he already had.

He kept telling himself that she deserved better, better than the life he could give her, better than him and she couldn't have made it clearer for him that she wasn't going anywhere nor did she want to when she had finally said the words he was too afraid to say and too terrified to even acknowledge.

When he finally told her his story, there were a thousand, a million even, words that she had wanted to say but none of them really mattered. The pain he had to bear alone, no amount of words could put it to justice, so instead, she had stayed silent and held him close. She did and she did not know his pain but this was enough for now.

 

_You should know, I wish it was me not you_

Just as seven would do anything for her, she would do anything for him, she'd try to take the pain from him if she could, she knew he deserved a better life than the one he lived, he and his brother deserved happiness.

They didn't deserve what happened to them but she wouldn't have him any other way.

 

_It's the fight, the fight of our lives_

If he was asked to name one of the most hardest things he had done, this would be one of it. Pushing away someone he just wants to hold close, letting go of someone he doesn't want to ever let go. Loving someone he can't have, not when he'd put them in danger, not when they could get hurt because of him.

 

_You and I, we were made to thrive_

She knew what it meant to be with him, but regardless of everything else, she chose him, she will always choose him. Love doesn't always conquer all, but it conquers fear. It's selflessness in the hardest of choices. And fear may be great but there is always something greater than fear, and she let it be her love for him.

He didn't know why he just knew that there was nothing really holding him back now. The only fear that felt great in him now was the fear of losing her and if he didn't do something soon, if he kept pushing her away, she might never come back to him. So he let her in, for once in his life he is choosing himself, so for once, finally, he lets his love for her be greater than any pain or any fear.

 

_And I am your future, I am your past_

If someone had asked him six days ago what he saw in his future, without a doubt he'd say he's still working for the agency and he'd still be hiding behind the mask of Luciel Choi or as Agent 707 but now, now that she was here, now that he's questioning everything he knows about things he thought he did know, now he's not so sure.

Looking at her, hell, even just thinking of her, it had him rethink over the future he thought was inevitable. She's the reason he saw a future worth waiting for, worth living for, he saw a future filled with warmth and joy, a future filled with countless of heartfelt memories. He saw a future and in every single one of them, she was there with him. But then again, what he signed up for had no future, and it was nothing more than a far fetched dream he knew he couldn't have.

Until she proved him wrong, time and time again.

 

_Never forget we were built to last_

After all that he had done, he expected her to run but she didn't and he didn't want her to either (but since when had he gotten what he wanted?), he loves her, he does, enough to let her go but instead she held onto him. Quite literally and figuratively.

If he thought he was stubborn, she'd beat him to it.

 

_Step out of the shadows and into my life_

As much as she loves him, she can't fix him, because he wasn't an object to fix. So instead, she waited for him.

He was bathed in darkness and it was all that he could see, all that he could feel, and then she came. She didn't force him to see the light in the seemingly endless darkness, she walked with him in it. Patiently waiting for him to take one small step forward.

He knows now, that even if she was far from him, she'd leave her love hidden in the light that guides him home.

 

_Silence the voices that haunt you inside_

But just because he loved and he's loved back, there are voices still telling him that this was nothing more than an overactive imagination, nothing more than a dream that was meant for those who are unconscious, telling him that he's not worthy of her, not worthy of her love.

All those voices growing louder and louder into something deafening but there was always a small voice in the ocean of doubts that brings him back. It is small, comforting, all too familiar, but it is resilient just like the person who owned it. It's calling out a name he hasn't heard in so long ago, a name he thought was disgusting (even more so the owner), a name he swore off.

"Saeyoung?"

And just like that, he's brought back, the screams come to a halt (or had he drowned them out?), and the name he had despised, he began to think that it wasn't such a bad name after all, not when it's spoken so softly yet quite relentlessly by her.

 

_And just say the word, we'll take on the world_

"I want to take you to the space sation!" Those words had come easily out of his mouth like it was the most natural thing to say to someone he had just met, she had that effect on him and it was unclear to him how she has so much control over him that it was almost terrifying.

Shock, was her first reaction, anyone would be and for a brief moment, she felt her heart stop and start again only this time, it was pounding and it was racing, bur before she could say anything back, he was ending the call all too soon and even after he ends the call, she was left breathless, this was how much control he has over her.

 

_And just say you're hurt, we'll face the worst_

Both of them had been hurt at some point in their lives, by the people they called friends, family, lovers, some wounds are still quite fresh but the pain had been long gone, nothing more than a distant memory.

And they knew that no matter how much the other wants to be free of pain and grief and sorrow, it wasn't possible. It couldn't have one without the other and so with Life came Death, Joy and Sorrow, Love and Hate.

So they made a silent promise to each other, without the other knowing, that no matter what they're going through, they're going to face it together.

 

_And nobody knows you, the way that I know you_

He had done everything to scare her away but somehow, she always saw right through him. Even though she had only known him for a couple of days, she knew he wasn't the kind of person to hurt anybody just because he can, it's the reason she wasn't scared of him. She feared more for his safety and health but she was never afraid of him, this was the man that had done everything in his power to save her, to keep her safe, going as far as to disobey a direct order from his boss just to make sure she was safe and sound.

There was something about him that made her trust him, not easily but when she did, she fully trusted him even when most of the RFA had questioned his actions, she chose to trust him because a part of her always knew that he'd never dare put someone in harm's way let alone hurt anyone himself, if anything, he'd rather hurt himself first than to inflict pain on others. This was him and she knew it, this was the man who had been hurt so much and lied to over and over again but he always found it in himself to trust them and if he did not, he would've gone long ago.

 

_Look in my eyes, I will never desert you_

Doubts, fears, and other countless things that kept him from letting her in, they were still there. It's still all so fresh, after all, no one can really heal fast. But she was here, still here, after everything he put her through, the bomb, the harsh words, everything bad that has happened to her since she joined the RFA was because of him. And he hated himself for every single thing that had caused her misery.

But even then, she stayed and she made that clear even after his relentless and lousy attempts to drive her away.

 

_And just say the word, we'll take on the world_

"I want to take you to the space station!" It felt so long ago since he had said those words, and now that the future held so much uncertainty for them, he left a mark on her to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming this moment, her in his arms, her knowing who he really is and staying after every terrible thing.

The nine words she has not forgotten since they were first said and it still leaves her breathless at how reckless the offer had been but she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

_We'll fight, We'll crawl,_

_Into the night_

The worst wasn't over yet. Saeran was nowhere to be found and if what V was telling is true, then he was left with no other choice. He'll defy the devil himself just to get his brother back.

_I won't let go_

_With you by my side_

Losing Saeran for the second time wasn't easy for him, not when he just got him back. He didn't want to put her in danger any further but he didn't want to push her away again.

Seeing him in conflict with himself made her heart ache, she wanted to go with him no matter what, no matter where, despite of the consequences, in spite of the danger the mission held. So she made her choice, a choice she will always make if she was asked the same thing over and over again, the one she'd never regret.

"I'll go with you."

Four simple words was enough to give him strength to go on and it was then he realized that he also had made his choice.

He wasn't letting go, not with her by his side, not when she's fighting not only for the two of them, but for the three of them, for the whole RFA.

 

_The calm, the storm_

_We'll face it all_

Rika was alive. No, Rika _is_ alive. She had been this whole time. Torturing his brother, playing the whole RFA from the shadows and V had kept all this from them, going as far as to lie about her supposed death. The cabin was just the beginning, it was the calm before the storm and Rika had been the storm all this time.

They were still waiting for Jumin to find them, his arm is numb from the graze at this point and the bleeding would not stop, Vanderwood had done everything he could to slow it down but Saeyoung was stubborn, he kept using his grazed arm to help her out.

This is exactly what he had been afraid of. Not him bleeding in a cell with a person who tried to dispose of him not less than 24 hours ago, not him being caught and possibly be tortured the same way his brother was, but seeing her in the next cell, alone, with no telling of what happens next.

Looking at him, she could tell that he was worrying more about her than his wounded and bleeding arm, so she did what she did best. Feel the fear but do what has to be done anyway.

"Saeyoung, your arm-"

"I'll be fine."

"And so will I." She said before he could say another word.

_'We're in this together, you and I. No regrets.'_ She thought to herself as she gives him a small smile.

 

_And just say the word, We'll take on the world_

The rest of the RFA had arrived at his bunker, Zen and Jumin and Jaehee were all engaged in a conversation while Yoosung and Saeran sat on the couch, leisurely talking. It was a sight that he never wanted to end, his brother had started to heal, he could tell by the way his lips quirk up into a small smile when he talks with Yoosung, to see Jumin and Zen engage in a less violent banter than the one in the chats, to see Jaehee relaxed and be herself even if for a moment, there's a soft smile playing on her lips as she listens to her boss and her idol, occasionally butting in the conversation.

He still thought that this could be a dream, a dream that could be ripped off of him as soon as he wakes up. If this was a dream, then he never wants to wake up. subconsciously, a soft smile had also made its way to his lips and Jaehee was the first to notice. She walked up to him as did the rest.

Jaehee had been surprised that he would ask her so soon to marry him and even more so on the fact that she had answered him right away with the same fervor but she had no qualms about it and so did the rest of them.

She was about to go back to the living room where everyone had gathered but as soon as she saw him, leaning against a wall, watching his friends that turned into a family with a soft smile that reached his eyes, she stopped and took in the sight. She was so proud of him, of how far he had gone from the helpless boy he was into the bravest and strongest man she's had the privilege to be with.

A smile of her own formed on her lips and there's a blooming warmth on her chest that she knows will only keep growing as time passes. She breathes in and lets out a contented and soft sigh before entering the living room once more.

 

_We'll take on the world ~~~~_

This was it. This was the beginning of their infinity. All of them healing from the traumatic events of the past, his brother slowly learning his way back home and she was there to help Saeran just like how she helped him find his way back home. V was ahead of his time, and although he had lied to them, they found it in themselves to forgive him, after all, he did what he did to protect his family. It'll take time to heal from the lies and betrayals and the horrors of the past and they knew that they didn't have to do it alone while doing so, they had each other and now they always will.

This is the family he longed for and fought for, the family he didn't think he deserved, didn't think he was worthy of. And she was there, patiently and always reminding him that the family he had found that had nothing short of love was worthy of him and that they wanted him there. She didn't only show him his way back home, she had lead him here in this moment.

He may not have been able to take her to the space station but he gave her so much more, he gave her more than she could have asked for. He wasn't able to give her the universe but he gave her something so much better, he created their own universe as a gift for her.

But most importantly, they gave each other a family to call their own, and this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So here you are at the end, thanks for sticking til the end! The fic title is the song title by You Me At Six, just in case you're interested on listening to it.


End file.
